


Go for it

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal (mentioned), Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Alec blinked at him and he seemed a little surprised before his lips curled into an amused smile that caused Raphael to frown."This was a slightly better speech thango for it," the other chuckled and Raphael huffed softly, pressing his lips to the rim of his mug to take a careful sip of the hot beverage. Alec had shown up here all dramatic with this "We have to talk" attitude and something akin to panic in his eyes just because of this. Raphael wondered if the other had always been this dramatic or if Magnus had simply rubbed off on him. Surely it was the latter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since something happened in this series, huh? I think I never mentioned anything about how long Malec are together already? At least I hope I never did and that this makes sense... *laughs* It's terrible when you write something over a longer period of time and aren't sure anymore what you wrote earlier in the story.

"I...I think about proposing to him."

Raphael raised his eyebrows, cocking his head a little while glancing at Alec over the rim of his mug with steaming hot hazelnut flavoured cocoa. It was past closing time already, the front door of the café had been locked over half an hour ago and Raphael had just finished cleaning up before he had gotten both of them a drink to sit down at the table Alec had been occupying for at least two hours now. The guy had come into the coffee shop unannounced, told Raphael he needed to talk to him and then simply waited until the café closed.

"I'm honestly not sure why you're coming to me with this but...are you sure?" He questioned and tried to sound remotely friendly and not annoyed. Ever since he had gotten together with Simon he had learned to be better about conveying his emotions and talking to people without seeming bored or rude (sure, he managed just fine with customers but this was a different situation) but he still the felt pretty clumsy when it came to people who were kind of friends but not really. He got along with Alec just fine but it was never just the two of them so this right here, being alone with Magnus's human tree, felt pretty weird.

"Because you're his best friend? You know him best," Alec shrugged, turning his own untouched mug with his long fingers and pushing it across the tabletop in a nervous habit that absently reminded Raphael of his own boyfriend - though with Simon he would be worried that the other boy would push the mug off the table sooner rather than later.

"Probably not that much better than you do by now. So...what exactly do you want me to tell you? You're both pretty young but I guess you have been together for quite a long time now and if you're sure," Raphael shrugged before he added a, "then go for it?"

He wasn't sure what the protocol for such a talk was or what Alec even wanted from him with this topic but he assumed the other was just insecure about proposing in general. Still, Raphael didn't exactly feel like the right person to talk to about this kind of stuff.

Magnus and Alec had been together since middle school and they were now living together for half a year - he assumed that should probably enough of a basis to tell if it was serious enough for them for this step in their relationship. They were kind of inseparable and despite a few smaller fights every now and then, they were always lovey-dovey.

"I'm not quite sure if that's what I wanted to hear," Alec muttered and Raphael, despite trying to be nice, couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Well, what did you expect? I sure won't make a big speech about how you're perfect for each other and all that sappy stuff but you act like you're married most of the time anyway so why not make it official? If you feel that it's right, then just do it. You don't need my - or anyone's - approval to propose to him and the chance of him saying no is probably 0.1 or lower."

Alec blinked at him and he seemed a little surprised before his lips curled into an amused smile that caused Raphael to frown.

"This was a slightly better speech than _go for it_ ," the other chuckled and Raphael huffed softly, pressing his lips to the rim of his mug to take a careful sip of the hot beverage. Alec had shown up here all dramatic with this "We have to talk" attitude and something akin to panic in his eyes just because of this. Raphael wondered if the other had always been this dramatic or if Magnus had simply rubbed off on him. Surely it was the latter...

"Do you have a ring?" Raphael asked after a beat of silence and even though part of him was tempted to just end this awkward get-together and head home to his boyfriend, somehow he also felt responsible for making sure this would work out properly. It was about his best friend's happiness, after all.

"Not yet. I wasn't sure what to get. I know he loves rather extravagant jewellery but I'm not really good with this stuff," Alexander sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. The reply wasn't too much of a surprise and Raphael put his cup down after another sip, reaching for his phone to take a quick look at Simon's message in answer to his - of course, he had told his lover that he might be a little later today.

"Yeah, the more colourful and prominent, the better. Though, that's the reason I would recommend you get something plain and simple," he suggested, placing his phone on the table and leaning back in his chair, eyes flickering to a few people walking past the big window pane next to them.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you want to ask him to marry you, to incorporate you even further into his life. The ring is merely a symbol of that but it is a symbol of _you_ \- both of you, sure, but also you specifically. If you give him a ring that's like all the others he owns, it would simply look just like another part of him. A plain one would immediately stand out in between the ones he owns; not just to other people but to him as well." Raphael shrugged and absently traced the logo of the coffee shop on the mug, feeling the heat of the cup against his fingertip.

"And, not to be insulting or anything, but you're a pretty simple guy. Such a ring should be a piece of you for him to wear - at least in my opinion. But, if you want to get something shiny and colourful, that's your choice to make." He shrugged once more, feeling a little sheepish about almost rambling and inwardly cursing Simon who was surely to blame for this new habit.

"That's--wow. That's actually a pretty good advice and I guess it makes sense, in a way?"

"Sounds like you didn't expect good advice. Why did you talk to me again?" Raphael raised his eyebrows but a teasing smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth and Alec quickly picked up on it, his initially slightly shocked expression morphing into a small grin as well.

"No, I was pretty sure you could give me some good advice but I wasn't sure if you _would_."

"Well, it's for Magnus, after all." He made a dismissive gesture, trying to pretend he didn't also do this to help out Alexander, but he was sure the other knew it anyway. Alec simply hummed in agreement, a smile on his lips and the slightly panicked look in his hazel eyes was fortunately gone now.

"Thank you, this really helped. And sorry for keeping you here," Alexander finally said after a moment, when they both finished their drinks, and he got up with a thankful smile on his lips. Raphael made a dismissive gesture and got up as well, accompanying the other to the door to let him out with slightly awkward "Goodbye"s before he locked up again. He quickly cleaned up the cups they had used and then left the coffee shop as well, finally heading home while sending a quick text to Simon.

* * *

"He's really going to do it? Wow, that's amazing. I hope we will be invited to the wedding," Simon beamed and stretched out on the small couch they had recently bought cheaply for their small apartment. His head was resting in Raphael's lap who was absently carding his fingers through Simon's chaotic mop of hair.

"Looks like it and why would we be invited? Magnus is my best friend, I'm invited for sure and therefore you are ass well," he shrugged and averted his gaze from the admittedly rather boring movie playing on tv to look down at his boyfriend who was glancing back up at him with a soft smile.

"I can't wait for the wedding. Especially because that means you will have to dress up. I might not survive the sight of you in a sharp suit, though." Simon chuckled and reached up to brush his fingertips over the tiny hint of stumble on Raphael's cheeks and chin. "On another note, I think you should skip shaving tomorrow."

Raphael snorted softly and pressed into the gentle touch of his lover's hand, kissing Simon's palm gently while continuing to massage the other's head with slow movements.

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me and I asked you nicely?"

"You didn't exactly ask, no," Raphael huffed and his lips curled into a teasing grin when Simon tried to glare at him but failed miserably at looking even remotely intimidating.

"Would you, though? I want to know what you look like with proper stubble," Simon pleaded softly, staring up at his boyfriend with his big brown orbs, blinking his long lashes slowly for an even better effect. Raphael breathed out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes fondly. His muttered "Maybe..." was awarded with one of Simon's brilliant smiles and the older boy sat up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think it will make you look even hotter than usual."

"I really couldn't care less about how _hot_ I look, bebé," Raphael replied but he grinned in amusement when Simon pouted adorably. "You're ridiculous. Sometimes I don't even know why I love you."

"Because I'm amazing, loveable and generally the best thing that ever happened to you, duh!"

"Something like that..." Raphael's laughter was muffled by another kiss and his arms curled around the other's hip when Simon shifted his position a little until he was sat in Raphael's lap, the movie in the background long forgotten by both of them.


End file.
